Armed Forces
The Armed Forces comprise the Army, and Navy The three main CAF branches are under the command of the Ministry of Defense. Command Structure The Armed Forces are under the command of the Monarchy. Under the Monarchs there's another person which directly controls the CAF, called a Chief of Staff. The Chief of Staff, which is now forced to have a military rank, controls directly all operations in the empire and outside the Ctorian territory. Mobilization The units of the Armed Forces are used for the military defense of the national territory and for the public security of Ctoria. Law enforcement and civilian public security is controlled by the Federal Police, from 17 May 2011. Their only mobilization is through the execution of civilian police operation Branches of the SCAF Since its creation, the Armed Forces of were divided in different branches, or sub-departments. Each department is held by a Commander which is responsible for its organisation. Army The Army is the branch of the military responsible for land-based military operations. It is the oldest 50px-SCAF sergeant.PNG 50px-SCAF Seaman.png 50px-SCAF PettOff.png 50px-SCAF Major.PNG 50px-SCAF MajGen.PNG 50px-SCAF Lieut.PNG 50px-SCAF general.PNG 50px-SCAF corporal.png 50px-SCAF Col.PNG 50px-SCAF COA.PNG 50px-SCAF Capt.PNG established branch of the military, as it was formed with the ashes of the Movement for Liberation, the official armed branch of the Revolution: the modern Army has its roots in the Revolution, even before the establishment of the modern Ctoria. The primary mission of the Army is to recruit military and civilian personnel, organize, supply, equip, train, and mobilize and demobilize the Armed Forces, and their human capital and physical assets. It however also consists of offices, mostly located at the Department of Defense. Control and operation is administered by the Department of the Army, one of the three military departments of the Department of Defense. The highest ranking military officer in the department is the Commander, unless the Chief of Staff of the CAF is an Army officer. The Combat Uniform, or camouflage, is the utility uniform worn in garrison and in combat zones by the Army. The uniform features a camouflage pattern, which is designed for use in woodland and desert environments. The design made for the jacket uses hook-and-loop-backed attachments to secure items such as name tapes, rank insignia, and shoulder patches and tabs, as well as recognition devices such as the Ctorian flag patch. Unit patches, if existing, are worn on the left shoulder, while the St.Charlian flag is worn on the right. Only pin-on identifying badges and shoulder tabs are authorized for wear. The Service Uniform is the standard garrison uniform worn in other occasions than combat or utility work. The standard dress includes the army khaki-beige coat and dark blue trousers or skirt, for female members, a short or long sleeve white shirt and four-in-hand necktie. The jacket must include rank, insignia and name tag. The Ctorian flag patch is worn on the right shoulder. Members require also the typical "maroon beret", that must be worn for both garrison duty and non-ceremonial function. Department of the Navy The Navy is the sea branch of the Armed Forces. It is one of the two uniformed services of Ctoria. It traces its 650px-SCAF navy uniforms.PNG 90px-SCAF RearAdm.png 90px-SCAF NWarMar.png 90px-SCAF Nlieut.png 90px-SCAF NCap.png 90px-SCAF LtComm.png 90px-SCAF ensign.png 90px-SCAF AdmGen.png 50px-SCAF private.PNG 50px-SCAF PettOffSec.png origins to the establishment of the CAF, in November 2010. The Navy is administratively managed by the Department of the Defense, which is headed by the Commander of the Navy. The Department is itself a division of the Department of Defense. Traditionally, the highest ranking Naval officer is the Admiral. The Navy has two categories of dress uniforms: winter, and summer dress. The winter uniform is the "traditional" and oldest navy uniform of the Navy. The winter uniform is used from September to January. Two different materials are used: the poly/wool blend and Certified Navy Twill (100% polyester, not authorized however for shipboard use due to low fire resistance). The Navy Officers Blue Service Uniform (or NOBSU) can only be worn by "Ensigns" and over. Ranks below "Ensign" normally wear the Navy Troops Blue Service Uniform (NTBSU), as they don't have shoulder boards and no stripes on the sleeves. Instead, they use rank patches on both arms. Both servicemen have to wear a black/dark blue tie and a white shirt. Ribbons must be worn on the left, name tag on the right, and collar tabs. The Navy Officer/Troop Blue Service Uniform Shirt (NOBSU/NTBSU) is made of Navy twill. Both uniforms are white, with the difference that officers use shoulder boards and troops have rank patches on their arms. The shirt doesn't need a tie, and is generally worn with a white t-shirt. The summer uniform is used from January to September. There are two types of uniforms: one for the officers, the Navy Officer Khaki Service Uniform Jacket (NOKSU), and one for the troops, the Navy Troops Khaki Service Uniform Jacket (NTKSU). The only difference between the winter and the summer uniform is the color used: in the summer uniform a khaki shirt is used instead of the white one. Also, collar tabs are different than the ones used in the Winter Uniform. As of the shirts, officers and troops wear the Navy Officer/Troop Khaki Service Uniform Shirt (NOKSU or NTKSU), which is the same as the winter one, except for the khaki colors and the collar. Army.png Navy.PNG Air.png War Ensignia.png Naval Jack.png Category:Military of Ctoria